


Independent Job

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Independent Job

Clint learnt independence,  
Very early in his life.  
He learnt you can only count on yourself.  
That trusting someone,  
Results in getting hurt.  
Clint likes his independence.  
No one can hurt him.  
He does what he wants.  
Emotionally he is closed of.

No one to get attached to.  
He prefers this life.  
Solo, where no one can get hurt.

No one who can order him.  
He does everything he wants,  
Based on his own decisions.

Not vulnerable to people hurting him.


End file.
